finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Counter (ability)
Counter is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series, typically belonging to the monk job or monk-type characters. A character with this ability will automatically attack the creature who initiated the attack. In some incarnations, this negates the damage from the attacking creature, while in other versions, the attacked player will take damage and then immediately perform a counter-attack. Appearances Final Fantasy III Appears in the DS version as a command. After choosing Counter, the player will counterattack when hit until his or her next turn. Final Fantasy V Counter is a Level 4 ability for the Monk class. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player will still take damage from those attacks. Final Fantasy VI Counter can be accessed by equipping the Black Belt. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player still takes damage from those attacks. Final Fantasy VII Counter is a special materia. When equipped it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player will take damage from those attacks. There are also Counter and Magic Counter materia, which allow characters to counter with the linked Command and Magic materia, respectively. Final Fantasy VIII Counter is a non-command ability that can be equipped. Carbuncle teaches it. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player does take damage from those attacks. Final Fantasy IX Counter is a support ability in this game. When equipped it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player will take damage from those attacks. Its occurence rate is enhanced with the ability Eye for an Eye. Return Magic allows characters to counter magic attacks. Final Fantasy X The Counter ability is found on or can be added to weapons. When equipped it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player still takes damage from those attacks. Magic Counter works the same for magical attacks. Evade and Counter enables the player to avoid taking damage then counter. Final Fantasy X-2 Berserkers learn Counter, Magic Counter, Evade and Counter. Final Fantasy XI In Final Fantasy XI, monks have the ability to counter enemy's attack. In this version, the monk will take no damage from the attacks they counter. Counter is a passive ability and is gained once player has 10 levels in monk, or for anyone whose subjob is monk and has a monk level of 20 or greater. Counter is only activated occasionally, but the chance of countering an attack can be greatly increased if a player uses the ability counterstance. Final Fantasy Tactics Squires have Counter Tackle, which dashes into the enemy in retaliation. Counter is available to Monks. Monks also have Hamedo, which blocks normal attacks and then counters. The Wizard has Counter Magic. Most spells can be countered. The Geomancer has Counter Flood, which will use an Elemental skill based on the terrain. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Counter is available to White Monks, and Human and Moogle Thieves. In this game, Counter is activated whenever a character is attacked, and most likely will follow up with a Counter attack. *'Bonecrusher' does x1.5 damage, but only when actually hit with the attack, and *'Strikeback' blocks a Fight attack and counters with normal damage. Strikeback will only activate if it is a Fight attack. *For Black Mages and Bishops, Return Magic is available. Return Magic will counter magic spells with the same spell. The caster does not need to know the spell. Some spells cannot be returned (such as Blue Magic). Category:Reaction abilities